War Of The Worlds (2005) Extras
This article contains details regarding the various background deaths that occur in Stephen Spielberg's 2005 remake of War Of The Worlds. *As Ray Ferrier's kids are watching TV, they skip through channels, including several news reports of electromagnetic storms occurring in different parts of the world. Little do they know that the invasion is already in progress. *When the first alien tripod emerges from beneath Lincoln Avenue, it begins systematically slaughtering everybody in sight. People struck by the machine's heat rays are instantly evaporated into dust, although their clothing remains intact for some reason. *As Ray runs for his life, countless people around him are vaporized, including a man sat in his non-functional car and a number of people who try to take cover inside a clothing store. Towards the end of the running scene, whole houses blow up as the tripod rampages through town. *Ray and his children take a functioning car from Manny's garage and manage to drive away just as the invaders' heat ray sweeps across the area, destroying the garage, carving the expressway to pieces and killing countless people. *Shortly after arriving at his children's mother's house, Ray takes Rachel and Robbie down to the basement, fearing what might happen in the face of an unearthly invasion. In the night, a storm much like the one in New York occurs and Ray and the children lay low. In the morning, they emerge from the basement to find that the neighbourhood is in ruins and a plane has crashed right in front of the house. Despite the lack of bodies, it can be assumed that there were no survivors from the flight. *The Ferriers make a stop in the countryside so Rachel can take a toilet break. She goes over to a tree by the river and she is horrified to see dozens of dead bodies drifting down the river. *The Ferriers are forced out of their car by a mob of refugees and a man carrying a gun takes it for himself. Ray drops his revolver in the scuffle and someone in the crowd picks it up. The hundreds of refugees continue assaulting the car and the man who picked up Ray's gun fires several shots, both to kill the carjacker and anyone else who tries to stop him or hitch a ride with him. *Relieved of their vehicle, the Ferriers are forced to travel on foot along with hundreds of other refugees. At one point, they stop by a railway crossing as the barrier comes down. The train that rushes past is on fire in every car, so all of the passengers are probably dead. *When the Ferriers attempt to flee across the Hudson River, two tripods attack and capsize the ferry they are on. Anyone who doesn't drown or get crushed by sliding cars gets snatched up by the tripods' tentacular arms and likely gets harvested by the invaders. Ray, Rachel and Robbie escape of course. *After making it out of the river, the Ferriers watch as hundreds of people on the far side of the riverbank are massacred by advancing tripods, swept away by their heat rays. As for the people who were snatched up in the river, a passing tripod discards the clothing of all its captors, letting it rain down from above. *A fierce battle takes place in the countryside in which Ray and Robbie are separated. The battle is completely one-sided, the military's weapons are useless against the tripods' shields, and soon enough, the entire unit is wiped out. Choppers are blasted out of the air, Jeeps are sent rolling down the hillside in flames, and soldiers and refugees alike are all swept away by heat rays as they run for their lives. *As the invaders seed the land with red weed, Ray and Ogilvy get a good look at how they do it. A captive human is lowered down from a tripod and impaled with a mechanical tentacle that drains the blood from his body. It seems that the invaders have been feeding on human blood and have even been using it as some kind of fertiliser. *When Ray and Rachel leave Ogilvy's basement, they find that the whole countryside is covered by the red weed. Nearby are a few dead cows with their bodies entangled in the alien vegetation. *When Rachel is captured by a tripod, Ray gets the invaders' attention by throwing a grenade from a belt of grenades he pulled from an abandoned army truck. Ray allows the tripod to take him too and he is deposited in a great metal basket full of other captive humans. One of the captives is snatched up by a red tentacle and pulled up through some kind of sphincter beneath the tripod's hood. It is likely that the tripod's operators fed on him. *Seconds after the first captive is snatched up, the tentacle descends into the basket again and grabs Ray. The other prisoners grab for Ray and pull him back into the basket, but Ray managed to pull the pins out of the grenades on the belt he took, which the tentacle snatched up. The grenades explode inside the tripod's hood, killing the operators and causing the machine to topple over. The captives remaining inside the tripod's baskets then escape. *When Ray, Rachel and their group of refugees arrive in Boston, they find that the red weed in the area is dying, turning white and brittle. There are also immobile, overturned tripods all over the city. *A barely-functioning tripod staggers over Boston and Ray notices several birds clustering above its hood, indicating that the machine is unshielded. Ray relays this information to the soldiers escorting the refugees and the soldiers fire three rockets at the tripod to bring it down. After the tripod is downed, a hatch opens up and an invader hangs out of the opening. Its sickly appearance seems to indicate that it is dying from some sort of disease. *As the film ends, the narrator informs the viewers that the aliens were doomed from the start of their invasion. As happens in every version of the War Of The Worlds story, the aliens are infected by the bacteria native to our world and so they are killed off by diseases such as the common cold. *The narrator states at the end that Man earns his right to survive "by the toll of a billion deaths". This is probably not an accurate estimation, though it seems quite likely that the human population would have dropped by at least that much. Category:Extras Category:War Of The Worlds (2005) Category:Movie Deaths